User blog:RobloxKiddy/RobloxKiddy's Top 5 Assault Rifles
'Note:'This list is not to replicate anything relevant to it, whether it is on this wiki or not. This is going to become a series I'll take my grave to (maybe), but I recommend you don't get worked up over it. This is my opinion, not yours. Anyway, today I'll be looking at my opinion on what are the best Assault Rifles in the game. This'll be regarded both conventionally and unconventionally, with a select number of HM's at the end. 5.) AK47 Regardless of if people think the recoil is high or not, it's none-the-less a great. By all means, this could actually be the best AR in the game. However, seeing this is my list, I've put it at number 5. It's not necessarily because It's not my favourite, but rather because it lacks at 300+ studs when compared to other AR's. Due to the heightened recoil and sluggish velocity, the low shots-to-kill you'll need is balanced out by the poor stats listed below. However, due to performing very well at Close-medium range, the AK-47 deserves the current spot. 4.) M16A3 Possibly one of my favourite AR's from the BF series, the M16A3 has become very iconic to me. This rifle really comes down to one aspect; versatility. Although it may have a short range, unpredictable recoil in stock and high flash, it can still become very versatile. More specifically, this becomes apparent when the user finds the very fast TTK in CQB, and then later drops opponents relatively fast at range. If controlled through attachments, the recoil can become very smooth and predictable, and lead to a faster TTK at range. However, be wary of the fast-rate of ammo consumption. 3.) FA-MAS Although somewhat unconventional, the FA-MAS is a versatile rifle indeed. Although it's more focused on CQB, it still suits very well at medium-ish range, and can still do well at longer distances. Very fast TTK all around, good range, and good accuracy stats. The very high RoF is very forgiving at most ranges, although it does make for a rifle that consumes ammo quickly. Only thing I don't like about it is its 1st-shot recoil, which at range sets off my shots regularly. Still a good AR tho. 2.) G36 I actually thank Christ the 500 challenge existed, because now I know how f***ing good this thing is. This is similar to the M16A3, but the trade-off is an increased range, along with a default optic, at the price of a reduced TTK. However, the increased range for me puts this is favour. This is a great option for flanking, as it can reliably encounter enemies at close and medium ranges rapidly, without the fear of being out-TTKed when compared to other weapons. Personally though, it's somewhat of a bias this is in front of the M16A3, due to the G36 being the weapon that got my first (and only) 100 kill game. But still, a great rifle none-the-less. 1.) L85A2 Seriously though, there is no real contest, IMO. This completely dominates the field, in almost every single way possible. I say that, because this is so well balanced I would risk my life just to rescue it from a storm drain. Seriously tho. Literally 3-4 shot-kills any range, and combined with a fast RoF and good handlings, you're going to be shredding through enemies at all engagement distances. I have reason to believe Lito has a secret SA80 bias, and this gives cold, hard evidence of why. Honorable Mentions These weapons, although extremely good, were not conventional AR's and were therefore put here. AN-94 Really wish I could put it on here. Works really great as a DMR, and provides good handlings for those who don't want to necessarily use a MK-11 or SKS. M231 Really good from the hip, and shreds in CQB. Nugh' said. AS VAL Similarly to the M231, this thing shreds in CQB with extended mags. Category:Blog posts